Med Students
by mlblnchrd
Summary: This is my story about when House takes on a 22 Med student Intern and gets more than what he barganed for.
1. Chapter 1

_So I was looking through some of the house fics and couldn't find one that I was looking for so I'm going to write my own. I don't own any of the characters from house but I do own Melanie. You'll get to know her. You know the drill read and review. _

**Chapter 1**

Cuddy looked at the files in front of her. It was time to choose the slew of interns and where they would go for the year. It seemed like there were more and more students trying to specialize and less and less wanted to be place in the clinic. She looked to the man on the couch that was helping her go through the files.

"you know we could get House an intern this year. He would love a lackey." Wilson laughed.

Cuddy looked up from her stack. "if we wanted to deter a student from becoming a doctor." She went back to her files. Finally she came across one that interested her. "Melanie Montgomery. 3rd year med student. Just transferred. Specializing in pediatric infectious disease. She's perfect. House rarely works with children so she'll spend plenty time in the clinic."

Wilson shook his head. " you don't want to choose her."  
Cuddy looked at him oddly.

House sat in his office watching general Hospital. There was nothing to do today and no one to bug. Chase,Cameron, and Forman were all talked into helping Cuddy interview students. He was suppose to be doing the same but the kid in his office looked nine and was better off cleaning the hospitals bathrooms.

" so I did my pre-med at Texas state but was told that you're the best to learn from. There's not a case that you can't diagnose." House stared the kid down.

"shhhhhh" the student wiggled uncomfortably in his chair and then gave up and left. Wilson started to enter the office as the boy was leaving.

"what did you do to that one?" Wilson asked.

"nothing, he walked out on his own."

Wilson sat down on the other side of the desk and watched the show with house.

"so have you checked on Melanie lately?"

House gave his friend and odd look. There weren't many that knew he had a 22 year old daughter. He wasn't proud of the fact that he got his high school sweet heart pregnant and then never stuck around to watch the kid grow up. Sure he sent money but never anything more.

" why do you ask?" House's eyes never left the T.V but Wilson knew he was no longer watching.

"last I heard she was flying through med school. I figured you would have noticed because your paying for it." Wilson was appalled at how little House knew about his own flesh and blood.

"you have to stop talking to Sara." House then got up and went to leave the room.

" you should at least try to have diner with her some time." Wilson said.

" she's not that interesting." House stated.

"I'm not talking about Sara." Wilson replied.

"me neither." At that House walked out the room.

_So tell me what you think. Next chapter very soon……………………………………_


	2. Chapter 2

_I figured now was a good time to update the story. As always I don't own the characters blab bla bla. _

**Chapter 2**

The girl sitting in the bosses office wasn't afraid. She didn't fear that she would be turned down. Wilson had already promised her that if she transferred, she would get the job.

" So," that was all Cuddy could get out.

Melanie mimicked her, "so." After a moment of silence Melanie continued, "I'd be happy to start whenever and I don't live that far so I don't mind being on call."

Cuddy closed the file in front of her. "You know that you'll be working with Dr. Gregory House. If that will be a problem we should look for another position."

Melanie just shook her head. " I'll deal when I get to that."

"great, well I'll show you around. Then I think we should go over you class schedule, see when you can work."

House stared at the charts in front of him. As he was doing this he had his prescription pad with him as he was doing this. Wilson came and sat at the table with him.

"are you actually charting? This person came in ten minutes ago…what are you doing?"

"flu, flu, flu, kid with a penny in his nose, nurse can get that, flu, and a girl trying to get birth control. There's no need to see people to know what is wrong." House got up and took the files with him towards a room. Wilson followed.

" you're a doctor House. Your suppose to take a quick review of the chart. Going and redo any stats that don't look right and talk to the patient." House went to one door and opened it. There was no one in that room so he went to the next and opened that door. There was a lady sitting there that looked as if she had a head cold and he closed that door. "what are you doing now?" Wilson asked.

" looking for that girl that wants birth control. She could be hot." When he opened the next door there was an old man sitting on the bed and a brunette doctor standing with her back to the door.

"Mr. Shellwits, I'm doctor house. Open your mouth." The man did as he said and House used his flash light to look in his mouth. " and your sure your not a meth addict?"

The brunette turned around, "excuse me but I would like if you didn't harass my patients." She had said this before even looking up. House finally noticed the other doctor too. He froze on the spot but quickly recovered.

" I didn't know they let strippers dress like doctors around here." He said.

" oh well you know, the girls hadn't seen you around in a bit and I thought you might finally be dead."

Wilson bit back a laugh. He should have separated the two but it was like watching a car crash, you just couldn't look away. House grabbed Melanie by the arm and pulled her out of the exam room.

"what the hell do you think your doing?" he yelled.

" oh I don't know. Maybe I'm working or have you not noticed that this semester's tuition was signed to Princeton not Notre Dame. Or I forgot you just don't care anymore."

Wilson smiled to himself. Finally someone thought to put House in his place. This was going to be great.

" your going back. I'm making sure of it." House turned and walked into Cuddy's office. Melanie went back into the exam room.

Cuddy was sitting at her desk when her door slammed open and the closed. She was so use to this that she didn't even look up.

"she's staying House and nothing you say or do will change that."

House already looked deflated. She had cut him off. He had so much to say to her and he just cut her off.

"she's nothing but trouble. You hear that trouble. You think I'm hard to work with." house started but Cuddy just held up her hand.

" No House, no. she's an honor student. She has glowing recommendations and she doesn't mind doing clinic. Also she's the only one I think could hold her own against you."

House stared at her oddly, " hold her own. She only has to deal with me 3 hours a week. why would she have to deal with me."

Cuddy stood up and started to pack up her things. "because she's your intern House. When you have any cases that involve children or anything you think she should know then you will include her. I that clear. And before you get the idea, I'm marking her. And no you can't get rid of her." Cuddy grabbed her jacket and walked out but before the closed the door she looked back, "It's your daughter House. Most parents thrive on their kids success. try to fit the stereotype for once." With that she closed the door and walked away. House felt sick to his stomach.

_Well that's another chapter, tell me what you think._


End file.
